galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactik Football
Galactik Football is a French animated television series, co-produced by Alphanim, France 2, Jetix Europe and Welkin-Animation. It started airing its 3rd 26-episode season in territories around Europe in June 2010. In the universe of Galactik Football, the inhabited worlds of the Zaelion Galaxy compete in Galactik Football, a sport analogous to soccer, but played seven to a side. The game is further complicated by the addition of Flux, which enhances a player's attributes such as speed, strength and agility, or grants special powers such as teleportation. The story follows the fate of an inexperienced Galactik Football team, the "Snow Kids", as they aim to compete in the Galactik Football Cup. Plot Season 1 The story begins during a football match between the home team of planet Akillian and the Shadows. Akillians have a direct free kick, to be taken by their captain, Aarch. As he takes the free kick an explosion is heard and an avalanche sweeps over the stadium, marking the beginning of the Akillian Ice Age and the loss of The Breath, Akillian's own Flux. The plot then jumps forward 15 years. Aarch and his friend Clamp, a robotic technician, arrive back on Akillian for the first time since the game. Aarch aims to create a new Akillian Galactik Football team capable of winning the Cup, and selects a group of talented teenagers for his team: D'Jok, Sinedd, Micro-Ice, Mei, Thran, Ahito, Rocket and Tia. However, Rocket's father and Aarch's brother do not want him on the team and agree only to let him play. On the condition that the newly named Snow Kids will win a match against the incumbent Akillian team, the Red Tigers, who are coached by Aarch's estranged old friend and team-mate Artegor Nexus. During her try-out Tia reveals that she still has the power of the long-lost Breath. The Snow Kids beat the Red Tigers, becoming the new Akillian team. However, an embittered Artegor lures Sinedd away from the Snow Kids and recruits him to the Shadows, whom he has agreed to coach. The Snow Kids progress through the competition and one-by-one they develop the Breath of Akillian, despite some intra-team tensions caused by Tia and Rocket's burgeoning relationship and Micro-Ice's unrequited crush on Mei. Unknown to any of them however, is that all seven of the players have been affected by the Meta-Flux, a synthetic undetectable Flux, inadvertently created by Clamp and pirate Sonny Blackbones, that was the true origin of the Akillian Ice Age. This Flux is now coveted by the ruthless General Bleylock, who happily endangers the Snow Kids to get his hands on it. It is only with the help of Clamp and his old partner, the pirate Sonny Blackbones, that the Snow Kids are able to escape General Bleylock's machinations and win the Galactik Football Cup. Season 2 Following their win of the last GFC the "Snow Kids" prepare to defend their title. However, disaster strikes, first when their goalkeeper Ahito is struck down with a mysterious sickness and then when Rocket, their captain, is banned from playing after he illegally uses the Breath in order to save Tia's life. Because of this ban, D'Jok becomes the new captain. As the Snow Kids add two players, Yuki and Mark, Ahito recovers on Akillian and Sinedd introduces Rocket to a secret one-on-one sport called Netherball. Rocket soon becomes champion of the Netherball Sphere but the violent attitude of the game takes a psychological toll. Meanwhile, Bleylock has returned and is using the Sphere to siphon off the players' Flux, which he wants to use to manufacture weapons. Bleylock unleashes the first of these weapons on the Shadows' Archipelago, destroying the Shadow team's Flux, and engineers it to look like the Pirates are to blame. Meanwhile, the loss of the Smog causes Artegor to fall sick; as he is nursed back to health he and Aarch repair their friendship. Ahito's return to the team revives the Snow Kids' flagging spirits but even after his ban is lifted, Rocket refuses to leave the Sphere to return to his team. Only when Tia challenges and defeats him does he then agree to quit Netherball, and return to the Snow Kids. The Snow Kids play against the Xenons in the final, and though the match is disrupted by Bleylock's attempts to take revenge, they manage to retain their title, via a penalty shoot-out. Bleylock is betrayed by his assistant Harris, who sabotages his ship, causing his payload to detonate while still aboard and killing him. The shock wave generated by the 2 Flux devices exploding puts Genesis Stadium into ruin and snow kids wins GFC again with amazing penalty by rocket. Season 3 1 year after their 2nd GF Cup victory in succession, the mysterious Lord Phoenix invites everyone in the galaxy to a special mixed- flux tournament on the planet Paradisia. After a bad friendly match against the Shadows, D'Jok and Mei have an argument causing Mei to dump D'Jok and join the Shadows. Yuki leaves the Snow Kids temporarily to join the Elektras and D'Jok also leaves the team after being recruited by Team Paradisia. A Wamba named Lun-Zia joins the Snow Kids for the mixed- flux tournament, during which the Pirates discover Phoenix is injecting the Multi-flux into Paradisia's core and Harris is blackmailing him. After beating the Snow Kids on penalties, Team Paradisia goes to the final against the Shadows who have beaten the Elektras, when the procedure finishes and Paradisia explodes, ending the tournament. However, everyone on the planet manages to escape with aid of the players affilated with the league. Harris takes control of Team Paradisia and forces the Flux Society to move the GFC up. Eventually, D'Jok and Mei return to the Snow Kids enough to get them to the Final. Clamp and the Pirates learn about Harris and discover his plans: having Team Paradisia place their Multi-flux in the cup and eliminating every flux except the Multi-flux. After returning to Paradisia and retrieving a sample of the Multi-flux, Phoenix and Harvey, Clamp reverses its power and mixes it with the Xenons, Elektras, Lightnings and Wambas fluxes and a chemical in the Mice Delight to create an Anti-Multi-flux. Shortly before the final, Sinedd rejoins the Snow Kids as well due to him needing to have his sister see him play. After resigning as coach of the Snow Kids and placing Rocket as coach after they go to play Team Paradisia in the final who have beaten the Elektras, Aarch and Norata attempt to stop a Multi-flux bomb from destroying the Breath so Team Paradisia would undboutably win, but fail. Luckily, Ahito restores it to the Snow Kids and everyone else with Akillian blood in Genesis Stadium, even Sinedd's sister, and Sinedd manages to score them a penalty to beat Team Paradisia. Harris makes Team Paradisia try to touch the cup no matter what, but Magnus and Sonny defeat him and Harvey and Sidney destroy the Multi-flux before they can touch it. Finally Snow Kids win again the GFC!!! Category:Galactik Football